


朔望之间

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: ※松川一静&白布贤二郎偶遇、聊天的小故事，意味不明的OOC。※设定白布和松川都在宫城县内工作，其余遵照原作。※看了不会快乐，谨慎。
Kudos: 1





	朔望之间

秋日午后的暖阳照在黑压压的人群身上，只剩下寒冷和缄默。  
这是葬礼最后的环节。亲朋好友一一向痛失爱女的夫妻哀悼。只是此时，任何言语，都不能让眼睛哭红的父亲和憔悴失神的母亲得到抚慰。  
身着黑衣服的人群逐渐散去，只剩立在墓前久久不肯离去的夫妻，和松川一静。  
松川检查完墓碑的细节后，也向夫妇哀悼，示意安葬事宜已办妥，会先行离去。

墓园东门出去就是一个小公园，两条林荫道夹着一片混叶小树林，还有标配卫生间和吸烟室，以上就是它全部的内容。  
松川在深秋的风中掖紧大衣。棕黄的落叶铺满公园的小路，只剩针叶树还带着浓浓的绿意。  
这两天忙碌于葬礼，完全没有休息足够。松川盯着额前垂下的一缕刘海，思量着先回家洗澡休息，明天再去公司把葬礼的资料归档。  
目光焦距从刘海调整到远处，一位身着淡咖毛呢风衣的青年进入视线。他站在墓地低矮的围栏边，浅色的头发和衣着都融入秋色中，很难被一眼发现。青年隔了一段距离望着墓园里的一块墓碑，松川顺着他的视线看去——就是他刚刚离开的那里。  
余光再次瞄到这位青年，松川觉得他的侧脸无比熟悉，却又叫不出名字。

“请问那位是你的亲属吗？”松川缓慢踱步上前，隔了一段距离，停下。  
青年波澜不惊的脸上仅流露出的一丝尴尬，很快像沉入大海的石子，无迹可寻。  
“不，我和她没有亲缘关系……您是她的什么人呢？”  
“我只是协助她入土为安。”松川从西装外套的内口袋里掏出名片，向青年递上。“仙台殡葬馆。”  
谢天谢地，他精心准备的名片似乎终于送出去一张。殡葬馆当然是不缺业务的，由于行业的特殊性，松川精心设计的精美且艺术的名片却鲜有人接收，即便有人收下，在想起这张名片的时候，心情大概都是糟糕的，又谈何去欣赏它美妙的设计呢？  
“松川一静さん？”  
“那她是你的恋人吗？”松川的职业雷达感觉到，这位青年确实与逝者没有太多的联系，遂松了松情绪。  
“她是在我们医学院附院接受治疗的。”  
哦，档案上确实写着，这位刚升上高中才半年的JK死于癌症。  
松川一静并非无情之人，只是进入殡葬行业三年多，目睹了多少生死相隔，又被多少泪水洗礼过。即便是性情中人，同情心也会被如此频繁的死亡稀释得薄如旧墓上的青烟。因此，如果没有特殊的要求，松川对于死者不会做太深入的了解。他害怕，除了死亡，会有其他的故事来稀释他的情感。  
“还有，您可能不记得了，我叫白布贤二郎，高中就读于白鸟泽学园，在排球部打二传，我们在IH和春高上见过面，松川さん。”  
他们高中两校排球队一直是竞争对手，两人在赛场上也面对面过。松川确实清楚地记得白布的脸，只是背号比名字要更让人难忘。  
想要隐藏存在感，却未能隐藏对胜利的渴求，让人无法小觑的10号。  
“原来是你的病人啊，白布医生。”  
不知道是“你的病人”还是“医生”踩到白布的雷区，他的脸色瞬间黑了下去。  
真有趣。松川把名片盒放回口袋，摸到了剩下半包的烟。

在白布打算转头离开的时候，松川向前两步向白布递上一支。  
“没有急事的话，聊聊吧。”  
白布面无表情地接受了，不熟练地夹在两指间。

玻璃围成的吸烟室里只有松川和白布两人。  
云雾缭绕间，两人都不甚看清对方的面容。

“她得的是恶性淋巴瘤，转来内科的时候已经是四期了，只有通过化疗来续命。”  
“癌症去世不少见，只是这么年轻，可惜了。”松川吐出一口烟，好奇地问道：“医生不应该和逝者家属有太多接触吧，不然以后工作怎么做？”  
“我只是跟着教授熟悉临床而已，还不是医生。”  
“因为她过于年轻不治而亡，深感愧疚？”  
“不完全是。”白布抖了抖烟灰，“她告诉过我，康复以后还想回去打排球，她就读的高中排球部也很厉害，每年春高预选赛的决赛几乎都她们学校对上新山女子。”  
“原来如此。”听到这个情况难免心情复杂。  
“据教授说，我们已经用尽了所有的办法，但还是没能……最后她呼吸都十分困难，抓着她母亲的手……”白布停止继续描述，把吸了一半的烟掐灭丢入垃圾桶。  
松川当然能想象出那个画面。  
“这是当然的吧，‘活下去’是最原始的本能，但是很多时候就是无能为力的，不是么？我的工作只是处理既定的结果，你应该比我清楚得多。”  
“松川さん，难道像她一样，不治而亡的少年会很多吗？”  
松川知道白布只是反问，还是如实答道：“老人寿终正寝的居多，即便从医院转移过来的，也确实是年事已高，无力回天罢。”  
白布透过玻璃看向公园的草坪，几个孩子在阳光下嬉闹。  
松川又深深吸了一口烟。“开始工作的时候，看到哭得十分伤心的家属，总会忍不住去安慰，不过，怎么说呢，见多了会觉得‘死亡就是这么一回事’，除了礼节性的节哀，没有更多的话可以说了，感同身受是没有必要的。如果站在当年的立场上，会觉得自己有这种想法很可怕呢。”  
白布收回看向远处的目光，看着坐在身旁的慵懒男人。他像是行走在黑夜中，从头到脚都是黑色，蜷曲的头发遮住小半张脸，下垂的眉毛看着无比凶险。  
这个带着死亡气息的男人，是工作选择了他吧。白布暗想。  
“对死者本人而言，不管是心死亡还是脑死亡，被判断死亡的时候，一切都已归零；但是对亲属而言，远远不止于此。人是由社会关系组成的，只要还有人记得她，生与死的界限就十分暧昧。对于工作力有未逮的部分，确实感到疲惫。”白布声音愈来愈轻。

松川也把燃尽的烟掐灭丢入垃圾桶。  
“你说的很对，他们的女儿还没有正真从这个世界上消失，但是旁人不能从本质上帮助他们缓解痛苦，或许只有时间可以；只要事实没有改变，记忆还在……做个旁观者也不坏。  
“松川さん，你很懂死亡。”  
“不，我不懂，他们已经离去后才会到我们这里，无法亲自表达生与死的意愿，我只能按照死者亲属的要求整理仪容、火化和下葬。”  
“……”  
“未知生，焉知死，你才是懂得死亡的那个人。”  
松川起身推开玻璃房的门：“很庆幸，你会成为那样的医生。”

从吸烟室里出来，体感温度骤然下降许多，黄昏松软的阳光和晚秋空气中独有清冷让人醒了过来。

“你们的大王牌最近状态很好啊，近期不打算回国了么？”  
“牛岛さん会一直向上，直到世界的顶点。”  
“及川那家伙也不会输的，最近干劲十足呢。”  
“哦？根据之前的比分，拭目以待了。”白布终于露出了一个细微的笑容，尽管写满了挑衅。  
“你可真是勇猛好斗。”松川配合地打了个寒战。

“谢谢你，松川さん。”  
“我也要谢谢你。也许你不相信，因为有你这样的医生的存在，我意识到，躺在这里的逝者或许与死神经历过殊死搏斗，会更多一份敬畏。”  
“哦？竟然不是想，是哪位蒙古大夫没有能挽回一条生命么？”白布话中的刺愈加尖锐。  
“白布医生可真讨人厌。”松川垂下眼帘看着这位曾经立于网那一边的对手，看似温润的外表，内在尖锐又张狂，从未改变。

“有机会再见。”白布撵去围巾上的落叶系在脖子上。  
“后会有期。”松川也把外套紧了紧，作最后的道别。  
他们踏上林荫道的两个方向，渐行渐远。  
乌鸦对着路的尽头叫了一声，随即张开翅膀，滑向落日消失的地平线。


End file.
